when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fyodor Maksimov
"Captain Fyodor Maksimov is so damn awesome that he's been giving fear towards many Grand Alliance aircraft and spacecraft out there with his sharp wits and skills since he first debuted in the Battle of Odessa in Ukraine. If I were this guy, well, I can definitely shoot him down to the ground." --Su Ji-Hoon, Captain Maksimov Cpt. Fyodor Maksimov, nicknamed "The Siberian Bull" by his Russian comrades and the "White Devil" by his Grand Alliance adversaries (including the Rah-Rah-Robot crew) (born March 18, 1999), is a Russian fighter pilot during World War III and the most successful fighter ace in aerial warfare during this war. He flew 2,808 combat missions and participated in aerial combat on 1,650 separate occasions. He was credited with shooting down thousands of Grand Alliance aircraft -- 345 Soviet, 121 American, 101 British, 95 Bikini Bottomite, 91 UPN, 84 Southern Song, 83 Fauwanese, 81 Carlitian, 80 French, 77 Werman Reich, 76 Austro-Hungarian, 75 Ottoman, 73 Earth Kingdom, 72 Southern Water Tribal, 71 South Vietnamese, 70 COG, 69 Sterwisian, 68 Rebel Alliance, 67 West German, 59 South Japanese, 55 Australian, 48 South Korean, 47 Indian, 40 Walkervillian, 38 Israeli, 35 South African, 32 Egyptian, 30 Saudi Arabian, 28 Canadian, 26 Brazilian, 21 Philippine, 20 Ukrainian, 18 Turkish, 16 Taiwanese, 14 Atlesian, 10 Erathian, 9 Azerothi and 5 Futuristic -- while serving with the Russian Air Force. During the course of his career, Maksimov was forced to crash-land his fighter 140 times due to damage received from parts of enemy aircraft he had just shot down or mechanical failure. He was never shot down or forced to land due to enemy fire until the North African Crisis, which only happened once. Maksimov, a pre-war airline pilot, joined the Russian Air Force in 2017 and completed his fighter pilot training in 2019. He was posted to the 764th Fighter Aviation Regiment on all campaigns throughout World War III and was fortunate to be placed under the supervision of some of the Russian Air Force's most experienced fighter pilots. Under their guidance, Hartmann steadily developed his tactics, which earned him the coveted Hero of the Russian Federation Gold Star medal on August 25, 2024 for claiming 612 aerial victories. At the time of its presentation to Hartmann, this was Russia's highest military decoration. During the Red Sea Skirmish, he also was the sole survivor of his entire squadron when an ultraviolet blast ray from the Rah-Rah-Robot's chest that is operated by Dorothy Ann Rourke destroyed all of the remnants of his squadron, but he luckily survived this ultraviolet blast attack on his entire squadron, just as the others were killed by either lasers from its cyclop eye, gunshots from an M2 Browning in its right hand, gunshots from a minigun in its calves, explosions from MIM-23 Hawks from its right knee, gunshots from Rheinmetall Mk 20 RH-202, explosions from Crotales and gunshots from an Oerlikon 20 mm cannon from both of its hands and gunshots from an NF-GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun and explosions from an H&K-SB25K/280mmA-P Zazu Bazooka that both of these Gundam weapons it wields, then he bravely fought against the Rah-Rah-Robot until being shot down only one time by its M2 Browning gunshots, just as that robot is badly damaged before it gets repaired in El Qoseir, Egypt. Maksimov scored his last aerial victory at midday on 26 May 2037, hours before the war ended with a nuclear war (Last Day). Along with the remainder of the 764th Fighter Aviation Regiment, he surrendered to United States Army forces and was turned over to the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army. In an attempt to pressure him into service with the Grand Alliance-sided West German Army, he was tried on fabricated charges of war crimes and convicted; his conviction was posthumously voided by a Russian court as a malicious prosecution. He was sentenced to 25 years of hard labor and spent 10 years in various Soviet prison camps and gulags until he was released in 2049. In 2050, Maksimov joined the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Air Force, and became the air commodore of the 285th Fighter Aviation Regiment. He resigned early from the USRAC Army in 2051, largely due to his opposition to the Sukhoi Su-104 deployment in the USRAC Air Force and the resulting clashes with his superiors over this issue. In his later years, after his military career had ended, he became a civilian flight instructor. Category:Characters